Super Dimentio
Super Dimentio (referred to as Dimentio/Mr. L by the official Super Paper Mario player's guide) is a gigantic clown-like puppet monster that serves as the final boss of Super Paper Mario. It was created through a fusion of Mr. L (after Luigi was hypnotized again), Dimentio and the Chaos Heart. According to the InterNed, the battle theme of Super Dimentio is called "The Ultimate Show," and is composed of Dimentio, Mr. L, and the Chaos Heart's themes remixed together, though a majority of the themes motifs are from Dimentio's theme. History ''Super Paper Mario'' Super Dimentio was born shortly after Dimentio assumed control of the Chaos Heart, which he obtained following the defeat of Count Bleck. It was stated in the Dark Prognosticus that Luigi is the ideal host for the Chaos Heart's power, so before the final battle, Dimentio placed the seed of a mind-controlling Floro Sprout in Luigi's head and activates it when he seizes the Chaos Heart, causing Luigi to revert to Mr. L and combine with the Chaos Heart. Dimentio then enters the monstrous puppet through its mouth, adding his power to the mix and creating the fully-realized Super Dimentio. Super Dimentio harvested the power of the Chaos Heart, rendering him impervious to any of Mario's, Princess Peach's or Bowser's attacks and thus putting into motion the destruction of all worlds. This is similar to the final bosses of two previous Paper Mario games: Both Bowser and the Shadow Queen's final form were initially invincible when faced in Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, respectively. Earlier in Super Paper Mario, Bleck also started off the battle as being untouchable. While the three heroes tried to fight it, in Dimension D, where Dimentio had imprisoned Count Bleck, Tippi and Nastasia, Bleck and his minions expressed feelings of hope and love, restoring the Pure Hearts. The Pure Hearts were then used upon Super Dimentio to weaken the power of the Chaos Heart, nullifying his invincibility and starting the real final battle. Unfortunately, before this, Flopside, Yold Town and the Land of the Cragnons were engulfed by The Void. Super Dimentio has many attacks, including smashing his hexagonal appendages on the ground, activating a homing blast, followed by a super-jump and smash onto the ground. Super Dimentio was finally defeated in a magnificent explosion, releasing Luigi and the Chaos Heart from control and leaving Dimentio dying. However, Dimentio leaves one last portion of his power behind to control the Chaos Heart and ensure that all of existence will die with him and explodes, still smiling. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Super Dimentio also appears in the Super Mario-Kun manga's Super Paper Mario storyline, where he fills the same role as in the original game. Powers and abilities Super Dimentio seems to have physical (as opposed to Dimentio's magical) abilities in the game, which include a giant punch to the ground, jumping and when its health is low, sliding along the ground from one end of the arena to the other. Other abilities seem to be based on Luigi's, including his signature super jump. The platforms around the arena gain a demonic grin reminiscent of Dimentio and move horizontally, in order to make jumping on Super Dimentio's head more difficult (though this can be used advantageously). Each platform can help Super Dimentio by shooting a flashing square projectile and, when signaled by Super Dimentio, a select few will fire at Mario one after the other (the projectile will be identified by a crosshair that appears where Mario was at the time). Flipping to 3D makes avoiding them easier and also makes the ones fired prior to flipping completely harmless. He also seems to possess an ability similar to the Pal Pill item, in that, should he be provoked by guarding techniques, Super Dimentio will then create several grunts that resemble 8-bit Luigis, that run and jump in the direction the player was when they were summoned, although they are incredibly weak enemies that die if they hit anything, including the walls surrounding the arena. Power Despite Super Dimentio being the final boss, Shadoo (with the heroes' dark clones' HP added altogether) is stronger than Super Dimentio; additionally, Brobot has higher health and has the same defense as Super Dimentio on the body. The Dark Muth also has higher HP and attack power, although Super Dimentio has significantly higher defense on the body and was even invincible at the start of the battle. Once he can be damaged, there are ways to avoid an arduous battle, such as using Slim to hide from attacks, or simply jumping onto Super Dimentio's shoulders when he extends his neck and remain there, safe from most attacks and persistently jumping with good timing until he is defeated. Trivia *Before Dimentio combines himself with Super Dimentio, the puppet is controlled by the brainwashed, zombie-like Luigi and speaks in simple sentences (more specifically, "GREEEEEEEEEN!" immediately after the construct was created). Afterwards, it appears to have Dimentio's consciousness and speaks like him, including after Luigi is ejected from its mouth when the battle is won. However, even when Dimentio is inside, it has some Mr. L-esque phrases, most notably "L-POWER!" *Super Dimentio is referenced in Dimentio's spirit battle in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate by including a giant Luigi as backup (with Meta Knight representing Dimentio). Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Mario bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Mario stubs